


Songs Challenge

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Godfather Sirius Black, Introspection, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Songs Challenge - Drabbles





	Songs Challenge

**_Sweet Flavour of Life_** (Severus Snape)

_Seven Day Mile (The Frame)_

There were too many decisions to make. And I didn’t know whether I was capable of doing it.

Good, bad, light and darkness... who decides what’s right and what’s wrong? Who decided that running is for cowards?

Being vile is an option I’ve never taken into account. But tonight I’ve caused the death of my one and only star, the only one to look me in the eye without being disgusted, without mocking.

Today’s a new day; today my battle begins, Lily. A revenge, a betrayal, certain death, but I will not rest until I can meet you again.

I’ll hold my head high toward you, I promise.

And you promise me that there’ll be room, next to you, for a man who’s lost everything.

 

**_Poisonous Desire_** (Voldemort)

_Belle (Notre Dame de Paris)_

I see her moving around me, sensual and terrible. I’ve always had a privileged relationship with snakes, and that’s how I know she’s one of them.

A sweet and venomous snake, wrapping me in its coils to the point of suffocating the light, banishing me to the darkness I belong with.

It’s my only vice, my Bellatrix. It’s a power different from what I’m used to, more sharp and more ephemeral.

It’s a power that tastes like sex, like passion, like hours stolen to see her moving along with me.

Until this possession won’t consume us both, I’ll never get tired of watching her flesh quivering when she’s close to me. Her flesh, is mine.

 

**_Days_** (Sirius Black)

_Hallelujah (Rufus Wainwright)_

It’s been hard getting used again to act like a human being. To reacquaint myself with those gestures that should be routine, and that for me are a gift.

Getting used to see smiles on the faces of the people I love, getting my ears used to hear something different from those excruciating cries.

To have a friend by my side once again, heritage of a world that has disappeared.

Looking at Remus every day, wandering lazily the house, giving in to the call of his beloved books, like when we were at school, like it will always be.

There are things which aren’t destined to die. As friendship, as habits.

Day’s the only thing which dies regularly, but I’m grateful for I’m allowed to see it born again.

 

**_Looking for a Thrill_** (Hermione Granger)

_Breathless (The Corrs)_

Ron has got a big flaw, or perhaps a huge quality.

Naivety.

And I don’t feel suited for this naivety. Unsuited when I try to reach those places hidden inside of him, when I try to strike the chords of a desire I know he must.

But there’s no reaction in his eyes. There are few things moving him, and it’s always the wrong ones.

All I want is to be left breathless, feeling him so close that I can’t even draw a breath.

I smile. I’m aware is going to be and endless challenge. And that I’ll never surrender.

I’ve made a choice, and I never regret my decisions.

 

**_Only the Emptiness_** (Draco Malfoy)

_Feel (Robbie Williams)_

I’ve always thought love was something completely useless. Something stealing time from power, stealing room to the mind to give it to the heard.

But lately... I feel something empty inside of me. A Malfoy doesn’t love, or perhaps he doesn’t even know how. But that emptiness is devouring me slowly, and I feel the need of filling it with something, with someone. I feel a need for violence, passion, to feel the skin of a woman brushing mine, brutally, and being aware that that woman is someone, is a human being, not an object.

Perhaps I’ll never know what love is. Perhaps I’ll never be brave enough to go looking for it. But, at least, I’d like to try and live it.

 

**_Invisible Gestures_** (Bellatrix Lestrange)

_I’m Not Dead (Pink)_

I thought I knew what I wanted. Being is, and nothing else. Belong to the power, to passion, to the arms of my Lord.

But something’s missing. I’m missing him wanting me for who I am.

I sigh, thinking about our frozen hearts, about our shredded souls, and that all we have for each other is the brutal carnality of our gestures.

But I’m not just dead inside like him. I know I’m still a woman, a better woman than many other. And with much more violent desires. And I keep my place, almost waiting for some tenderness, waiting for something that doesn’t exist and that I’m not owed. And that will never come.

 

**_Odi et Amo_** (Nymphadora Tonks)

_Bang Bang (Nancy Sinatra)_

I hate him when he’s like this. ‘Too old, too poor, too werewolf’. By now, it’s like a mantra to him.

Because he can’t see past his precious rationality, because he doesn’t try to understand what I desire, and that he does too. Why can’t he see it’s something overcoming those barriers he keeps building?

And why am I not strong enough to convince him to tear them down?

That man is my ruin, the expression of my inconclusiveness. I hate him for what he’s capable of doing to me. I hate him for all those times his words chip my heart. And just because I love him too much.

 

**_Incompatible_** (Lily Evans)

_One of Us (Abba)_

The usual, stupid Severus. Why does he always have to ruin everything?

Because he can’t pretend, and I wouldn’t like him if he could. But he can’t even imagine what he makes me feel, all the pain he causes me.

He’s loved me when no one else did. He never made me feel alone. And now we’re worlds apart, living in tears because we’re incapable of conciliate them.

I’d just like for him to go beyond what he sees, and set the pride aside. But I don’t delude myself.

This is the end.

 

**_Living of Dreams_** (Andromeda Black)

_Il Sogno di Maria (Fabrizio de André)_

Every moment I spent with Ted, I lived it in the fear that it was just a dream. He kept talking to me, teaching me of a world I didn’t believe could actually exist, he gave me the joy of discovery, of marvel.

It was like been ripped away from a maternal womb, too cold to live in. They would’ve had his head if the could’ve, followed suit by mine.

And they hadn’t deemed me capable of leaving, of abandoning a home that had never been mine.

I’ve flown away, breathing an air finally new, finally pure.

My mother was wrong, as my sisters were. One can truly live of just love.

 

  ** _Give In_** (Remus Lupin)

_Wonderful Life (Zucchero)_

Perhaps I’ve resisted too much to temptations. And now I’ve run out of resources to curb my desires.

I watch her smile and it’s like the world stops, like there’s just her, moving, so clumsy and so adorable.

In these moments I try to appeal to the mind, but I can only hear the heart’s answers, like a tempting demon pushing me toward her, even to just brush her, to find out whether she’s real or I’m just imagining her.

I feel all the love I’ve contained during the years breaking the levee and flowing in my veins, hotter than blood.

I can’t hear nothing, I can’t see nothing. Just her.

 

**_Your Reflection_** (Sirius Black)

_He Lives in You (The Lion King II)_

I wish you could see him, James. He looks so much like you.

You’d like him. With his nature, so open and little inclined to follow the rules. With the eyes and the kindness of Lily.

I sigh. It’s not fair for me to be here, looking at him becoming a man, while you’ve been forced to leave him so soon, so brutally.

And yet I’m happy of his existence. He’s my only family, and he’s the only once capable of bringing me back to happier days.

I see you in him, and perhaps is wrong, perhaps I’m losing contact with reality. But I need to still feel you here somehow, my friend.

 

**_A Different Life_** (Neville Longbottom)

_I Giardini di Marzo (Lucio Battisti)_

I’ve always cared for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

And yet their presence casts a shadow on me, a shadow that up to not that long ago has always seemed almost soothing.

But now... I’d just want for people to look at me without their eyes going right through me, as if I was invisible, as if I was evanescent.

I wish I had the courage to walk with my head held high, to be less clumsy, less awkward. The courage to live for real, to make decisions of my own.

The courage to make it as my parents were proud of me like I am of them. But it makes no sense.

They won’t wake up.

 

**_Conviction_** (Narcissa Black)

_Lunaspina (Fiorella Mannoia)_

I’ve forgotten the meaning of the word emotion. I’ve forgotten dignity.

The goal of my endless days is now that of keeping quiet and obeying orders. To look my son in the eyes and not managing to understand if he loves me, not being able to crack his skin.

I would’ve liked a different fate. I love my family, yet I often wonder whether Lucius and Draco see that I’m a part of this family too.

Me, who’s only able of fearing what’s to come. I can only keep the pain away, tearing me apart in silence for decisions on which I have no right.

I can only wait and watch the ruin of all I have in the world. Alone, inconsolable and invisible.

 

**_Envy_** (Ron Weasley)

_They Don’t Care About Us (Michael Jackson)_

He’s got everything, bloody hell. He’s got the fame, the talent, Dumbledore’s favour.

He’s my best friend, and I can’t help but feeling envious of him. I hate myself for it, but I’d just like for some of his light to reflect on me. I’d like for others to learn to see me as Ron Weasley, not just ‘Potter’s friend’. As much as I try to ignore them, it’s hard to have my identity stolen like tha.

But everytime my mind falls in these thoughts, I look at Fred and George. I look at Ginny.

I’ve got a family, and Harry doesn’t. I sigh.

He probably has it all. But he’s got nothing he truly desires.

 

**_Farewell_** (George Weasley)

_Animal Instinct (Cranberries)_

My gaze travels between you and the Death Eaters. I feel the blood rotting in my veins, and all I want is to throw myself on them, killing them with my bare hands.

How could you do this to me, brother? You know we’re inseparable, you and I, you know you’re half of me, and that I can’t learn to live without you.

We were supposed to change things, to bring some cheerfulness in the middle of this pain. How can I smile on my own?

I look at your smile, crystalized forever, and I let it penetrate under my skin. I’ll wear your smile on my face, Fred.

You’re the only one capable to smile in the face of death. I’m sorry, brother, but right now I’m bound to tears.

 

**_Obsession_** (Severus Snape)

_Let Me Rest in Peace (Buffy the Musical)_

I’ve died the exact moment you did. And I hoped that emptying my entire existence from any emotion I would’ve finally managed to forget who Severus Snape was, but most of all to forget you.

Stop visiting that grave of mine, called bed, each night. Stop entering my dreams, turning them into nightmares.

Every morning when I wake up, I see your face, as an eternal spell which I can’t or won’t break.

There’s a traitor in my chest. My heart... it’ll never forget you, Lily. And I know I won’t rest until your memory will keep on living.

 

**_New Life_** (Ron Weasley)

_Il Mio Canto Libero (Lucio Battisti)_

Breathe deep, Hermione. There’s no reason for the breath to run fast, scared. We can walk and stop running, forever. We’ve created a new dawn for the Wizarding World, bringing it in an endless day, where no one is going to know the meaning of the word ‘fear’.

Let’s build something new for the two of us, now free, but let’s not forget what happened. Let’s not forget the deaths behind us, let’s not forget the pain, the blood of who is just a ghost now.

Take them with us, because they’re a part of who we are. But let’s remember them with a smile. And let’s live, a little, for them as well.

 

**_A Cross to Wear_** (Draco Malfoy)

_Libero (Fabrizio Moro)_

Now I understand what it means to feel the Mark burn. They’re not real flames, they’re a figment of my imagination, which is slowly crumbling down on me.

I’ve got a weight on my shoulders crushing me, making me of the same texture as air. I just wish I knew what’s the path to take, and whether it strays from the one that’s been paved for me.

I wish I could disappear, run away, reaching a place where no one knows who I am and what I represent. And there starting back to live, not as Draco Malfoy, but as a boy just like everybody else.

I wish someone would take this cross off of my name.


End file.
